


apotheosis

by fruitcakes



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fruitcakes/pseuds/fruitcakes
Summary: Pro tip: when your favourite song plays at a party, don't look across the room and make eye contact with your best friend, knowing that it's their favourite song too. Especially not when you're both on the wrong end of tipsy





	apotheosis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [colouring](https://archiveofourown.org/users/colouring/gifts).



> This is a poor excuse for the story I promised I'd write for you, ma. But it's something. And I sincerely hope you like it.

Pro tip: when your favourite song plays at a party, don't look across the room and make eye contact with your best friend, knowing that it's their favourite song too. Especially not when you're both on the wrong end of tipsy.

And certainly don't smile when they walk towards you. Don't let them grab your hand and pull you forward. Dig your heels into the dirt or clutch the couch for dear life, but don't get dragged along in the whirlwind.

Don't dance with them and laugh like a fool; or look at them like they're your whole world.

If you fail at all of that, at the very least, try not to fall in love.

Now here's the thing—Mingyu didn't get that memo. So at this moment, he's twirling Soonyoung round and round as his heart spirals in his chest. He's laughing, they're both laughing in fact, but the humour is lost on Mingyu, whose senses are going into overdrive because of how pretty Soonyoung looks.

The song is thundering in his ears, along with his own heartbeat. The lights paint Soonyoung's face with pinks and purples, highlight the softer parts, soothe the sharpness of his eyes.

The plan for the evening was to get drunk and celebrate the end of the term. Realising that your best friend is gut-wrenchingly beautiful wasn't on the itinerary. Apparently, life has a habit of turning plans on their head.

Mingyu places his hand on Soonyoung's waist, and debates whether to pull him closer. Soonyoung makes that decision for him–he comes closer, crowds right into Mingyu’s space till his breath hits Mingyu's chin and his arms wrap snugly around his waist.

He looks up—something alien in his gaze that isn't a consequence of the alcohol. But their three minutes in heaven are up. The song ends and the EDM beat of the next one shakes them out of their reverie.

Mingyu closes his eyes and waits for Soonyoung to withdraw, with disgust or surprise he isn't sure. But when his skin keeps feeling hot and the warmth stubbornly refuses to dissipate, he flutters his eyes open. Soonyoung is leaning on his shoulder.

And he's snoring gently.

Dancing is one thing, lulling your best friend to sleep is another. The serenity he sees on Soonyoung's face, his mouth hanging slack and one eyelid pulled half open with how his face is squished against Mingyu's shirt, is as much if not more painful than the glittering laughter.

Mingyu carefully manoeuvres the sleeping boy to the couch and settles him down, fails to do the same for his heart. He lets Soonyoung's head loll onto his shoulder, lets the soft puffs of his breath blow against his cheek, and tries not to shudder.

So here's the other thing–even if Mingyu had gotten the memo, and hadn't danced with Soonyoung, he still would have fallen in love with him. Maybe not that night, but sometime eventually. Oh, fate doesn't have anything to do with this. This is just the inevitable conclusion of the slow but sure way Soonyoung collided with Mingyu's life.

~

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ~thanks for reading~


End file.
